Desperately Seeking Shawn
by sunnywinterclouds
Summary: Gus is used to being with Shawn every minute of the day, but Juliet is taking away from it. Juliet just wants to spend some time with Shawn, but he always seems to be with Gus. A bet, and a thoroughly bewildered Shawn, ensues. Throw in a pineapple and a couple 80s references and you've got trouble. Lots of Shules fluff and Shawn/Gus bromance, and Shawn whump later on.


**post season six, but after Henry recovers.**

It all starts with Shawn blowing her off on a Saturday to make prank-calls all night with Gus.

"_Come on, Jules, it's not JUST impersonating Corey Feldman and Rob Lowe. We'll also be hosting a _Leverage_ marathon and playing ski-ball. You're more than welcome to stop by – there'll be jerk chicken."_

That's when she hears a scuffle at the end of the line, and some classic Shawn/Gus whisper arguing as they launch into a not-even-close-to-silent debate. There's a resigned sigh, and then Shawn clears his throat as he turns his attention back to her.

"_Scratch that, Jules. Gus says it's guy time tonight. Besides, you'd probably feel guilty about prank-calling Lassie, and who else is going to keep him on his toes?_"

She doesn't want to agree. She wants to spend time with Shawn, because he is her boyfriend and they're living together and her bed feels lonely when he sleeps over at the Psych office. But she knows that he and Gus have been best friends since before they could talk, and that their relationship is important to the both of them, and she really doesn't want to intrude on their amazing friendship rituals, anyway. Their connection _astounds_ her, really, and frankly makes her just a little jealous, not just because Gus gets to have Shawn all to himself most of the time but because she's never had anything like that with anyone.

That's okay, though. Shawn and her hadn't had any previous plans for tonight, anyway, so it's not like he's really ditching her. Plus, they're living together, and that in itself is amazing for someone as immature and commitment-phobic as her boyfriend. She's not going to push him into cutting down his hours with Gus just because she's feeling petty. Everything is fine.

She gets some chocolate ice cream from the freezer and settles herself down to watch some _Pretty and Pink._ There are perks to living with Shawn, one of which is that there's always plenty of junk food in the house. Another is that there's always a pineapple on the counter. Another is that there are some amazing hair-care products in her bathroom, now, and her curls have never looked more stylish.

_Yeah,_ she thinks, snuggling under the covers of the bed and dipping her spoon directly into the ice cream carton, _everything is great._

… … …

"I'm sorry, Jules, but I honestly can't make it tonight! This is a twenty-year annual event – Gus will never forgive me if I break our tradition!"

Juliet grinds her teeth together and spins around to glare at her boyfriend, who _does _look truly apologetic. "Maybe you should have thought of that _before_ you agreed to make this a date night."

"Jules, you _know_ how I am with days and forgetting and stuff. But I will be _killed_ if I ditch Gus. You don't want me to _die,_ do you, Jules?"

He gives her a pathetic puppy face, which he seems to think is cute for some odd and completely untrue reason (okay, it's totally adorable, but that's a secret), and clasps his hands together.

"I'm begging you, Jules, please? Let me live? Just for one more day?"

She crosses her arms, trying not to let her resolve weaken, but she can already feel it wavering.

"Couldn't you have evaded death yourself by _psychically predicting_ this whole situation?" She puts her fingers to her temple mockingly and screws up her face in pretend concentration.

"It doesn't work like that, Jules, and you know it. I _sense_ things in the present, not the future."

She does know that, but it doesn't make her any happier. She _harrumphs_ down on her bed (_their_ bed, she thinks a little giddily despite the situation) and refuses to uncross her arms from her chest or relinquish her glare.

"I'm reeeaaallly sorry, okay? Super sorry. But Gus has been feeling neglected lately because we're always hanging out, and –"

She snorts a bit. _Always hanging out? _Shawn is _always_ with Gus. She has to scramble and plan and _beg_ just to get a date with her boyfriend. How stupid is _that?_

She sighs as she realizes all the anger had drained out of her, leaving in its wake a bit of petty poutiness.

" – he won't admit it, but he's kind of bummed that we're living together, because I'm spending so much time with you now, and he thinks you'll replace him, and –"

"He _said _all this?"

Great, now she feels bad.

Shawn purses his lips in a kind of playful way.

"Welllllll…" he says, quirking his head to the side thoughtfully, "not so much saiddd…" He raises a finger to his temple and narrows his hazel eyes at her.

"And I'm sensing that this is more about me skipping out on a dinner date at Mario's."

Having a psychic boyfriend kind of sucks just a little bit.

"Shawn, it's nothing."

"Jules…"

He sounds worried.

"You know, if something's wrong, I can cancel with Gus. It's cool. I'll take him out for lunch tomorrow, buy him something nice. He'll understand."

She feels the start of a smile play at the corners of her lips.

"You sure?"

"Of course. I mean, sure, this is a 20-year-old tradition, and yeah, it will probably break his heart, and I guess maybe mine a little bit too, but hey. You're way more important than a couple crushed souls."

She knows he's kidding, because he always _always_ is, but she still feels terrible. He and Gus have something special, and besides, he's already made it clear that he'll choose her if she asks. It's the thought that counts, and she appreciates that.

"You know what? It's fine. Go ahead. Have at it. I don't care."

"You're cool? Don't lie to me, 'cause I can always tell when you're lying."

She really doesn't want to spend another night alone, but she _really_ doesn't want to intrude on what has to be the most amazing friendship she's ever seen.

"Me? I am _so_ cool, Shawn."

He grins adorably. "Good."

He gives her a light kiss and they exchange their _I love you_'s before he grabs his coat and smiles at her from the doorway.

"See you after Wrestle-mania, Jules."

She gives him a little wave, and makes a note on her scheduler to confront Gus about sharing.

… … …

"Oh! Hey!"

They're just exiting the Chief's office, Shawn with a manila folder in one hand, when she grabs Gus by the arm and holds him back. Her boyfriend just keeps walking, apparently not noticing.

"Oh, hey, Jules. What's up?"

She plays nervously with her hands and tries to find a good way to word it. She wishes she could be good at dramatic speeches, like Shawn – she knows first-hand that he can make conversations about motorcycles and cereal boxes romantic. She, sadly, does not have that power.

"I was just…" she says, smiling anxiously. "I was just thinking that maybe you and Shawn should spend less time together. I know, I know," she says, holding up a hand before he can stop her, "you guys are best friends and you're always doing stuff and that's cool, but, you know, he's in a relationship now, and we kind of need time together, too, and we never get any –"

"Are you kidding me?" Gus whisper-shouts at her. "He's blown me off, like _four times_ this week to be with you! In fact, I've been meaning to have this same conversation about how _you_ should give _me_ more Shawn-time."

She splutters.

"Shawn is _my _boyfriend. We're living together. That gives me rank."

"Come _on, _isn't living together enough?"

"Well, no! We want to do things, too!"

"Oh, you _both_ want to do things?"

"Yes, we do! You'd understand if you _had_ a girlfriend."

"Please, I bet Shawn would _way_ rather be with me than you."

"Oh, that's rich," she snorts. "Because the other night he was willing to ditch you and your tradition thing just to go to dinner with me."

"But who did he _actually_ end up spending the night with?"

"But who did he_ want_ to spend the night with?"

"But who's known him longer?"

"But who lives in the same house as him?"

"But who runs a company with him?"

She gives up on the rhetorical questions. "I'm his _girlfriend!_"

"I'm his _best friend!_"

"_I have sex with him!"_

She yells that last one, a few curious eyes peer at her from around the station. She ducks her head, mortified, and angrier than ever.

"Look, Gus, I don't want to fight, but I think we both know that Shawn would _way_ rather spend his time with me – "

"Oh, really? Do we?"

She steps closer to him, invading his personal bubble.

"Yes. We do."

"No, I really don't think we do."

"Well, I _do_ really think we do."

"That's strange, because _I_ think Shawn would much rather hang out with the guy he's known since he was in diapers than his, oh, one-year-old girlfriend?"

"_One-and-a-half,_" she grates out through clenched teeth.

"Pfft, please. I –"

"Look, Gus. I'm not asking for much. A few Saturday nights to ourselves, maybe letting me partner up with him on a few cases…."

"Uh-uh. No way."

She glowers at him.

"Either you back off, or I play dirty."

He raises an eyebrow.

"_Literally, _dirty," she clarifies, lifting her eyebrows as well, although much more suggestively.

He points a finger at her. "Oh, it's on."

"Oh, is it?" she asks mockingly, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking.

"It is _on,_ and you are going down. I'm going to beat you _without_ pimping myself out!"

The station turns to stare again, and her smirk widens.

"Okay, it's on. Whoever spends more time with him this week wins."

"And whoever loses has to back off Shawn for two weeks."

"And – "

"Gus! Buddy! What are you still doing here? I thought we were going to KFC for lunch?"

That's Shawn, interrupting. Gus smiles (rather evilly, she thinks) at her.

"That's right. We were. I'll be right there."

And then he leans in to say, "See that? He calls me _buddy. _I have a pet-name."

And he spins around and marches down the hall with Shawn, who looks back and sends her a questioning look.

"_Well, he calls me Jules!_" she shouts after them as they exit the station, and then turns to address the stares she is once again receiving.

"Oh, get back to work!"

It is _so_ on.

**a/n: I always wanted to do this – a lil bit of gus/jules competition for Shawn's affections, with Shawn being thoroughly creeped out by the whole affair. and I'm sorry that I suck with 80s references, I'm only 14 and I'm pretty much going solely on what I know from psych.**

**unbetaed sobs**


End file.
